Intertwined Origins, Intertwined Fates
by Nato di Angelo
Summary: When Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, arrives at Hogwarts after a minor shadow travel incident, he finds out that the people there are not as different as everyone back at camp. When evil arises, will both sides be enough to defeat it? (I'm not good at summaries. I'm sure it's a lot better than it sounds) -ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. PRELUDE

PRELUDE

About a year after the giant war, after Gaea was fully asleep again and the Doors of Death were tightly shut, Nico di Angelo was once more roaming the world by himself. He was a hero at camp, yes, but people were still uncomfortable around him, he could tell. He practically radiated death, and it wasn't like he was very social. Mortals were like that too, walking far around him when he walked down the street, trying to hurry him along when he bought something in a store, making it obvious that he was an outcast. He didn't blame them though. A pale kid, dressed in all black, walking alone down the street with the shadows clinging to him; it wasn't normal. If he saw himself, he would probably steer clear of him too.

Percy, Hazel, and the rest of the seven had wanted him to stay at camp, but he had said his dad needed help in the Underworld, which wasn't a full lie. His dad did need help, but the problem was quickly resolved. Now he just went from place to place, sometimes sight seeing, sometimes wandering aimlessly, sometimes just lost in thought. Shadow travel was easy now; he could do it without really trying. Once when he was in a 'lost in thought' moment, he walked into a wall by accident and ended up in Oregon, almost getting run over in the process. He couldn't do it too much, though more than when he was twelve. It still drained him.

Most of the time he slept at various hotels, but every once in a while he would go back to camp and sleep in his own bed. If Hazel were there, which was often, he would wake her and talk to her after making her promise not to tell. It was different to talk to her, after the weeks of being lonely, but he enjoyed every minute of it. He didn't realize how much he missed his half sister until those nights that they talked. She was aloud to tell everyone that he was doing good, that everything in the Underworld was doing good, and pretend that he had sent an Iris message, but she knew that he wasn't down there. She also knew that he needed to do his own thing, sort himself out, so she didn't argue.

She always kept one of the magic plates from the dinning pavilion hidden in her room, so that when Nico came he could have some camp food. He always looked too thin. He always ate hungrily, as if he hadn't eaten in a week, which she was starting to think that he hadn't. She didn't know what he did those weeks between his visits, where he slept or ate, but she never asked, afraid of the answer. Once she had tried to get him to take one of the plates with him, but he had said it would end up breaking, the way he was. He wasn't that clumsy, but she didn't push it.

Whenever it was obvious that she was going to pass out, he said goodnight, no matter what she said about her not being tired. He would always be tired himself, too, so he would lay down until morning, then shadow travel away.

* * *

**Nato Note**

**So, I had this idea. The idea was that I could write a HP/PJO crossover. Crazy, huh? Well, I'm going to give it a shot. Here's the Prelude, and I'll post Ch. 1 tomorrow (the actual chapters are better than this) as it is 12:45 AM for me here. ~Nato (I know this is short, but it's a Prelude, so...)**

**P.S. Sorry about not updating NAON. I'm just stuck. Suggestions/ideas would be a great help. Thanks ~N**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

"Stupid," I mutter to myself as I run. I can hear the monster thumping along after me, not at all like the nice one back at camp. Shadow travel is useless; the monster would just track me through the darkness, but I still jump into the tree ahead, sinking into the shadow. I have to lure the monster away from the useless mortals, because they are, as I said, 'useless'. I don't direct myself to anywhere in particular; just somewhere without many people.

Maybe I should explain.

I had been bored, so I shadow traveled to New York. That night I was supposed to talk with Hazel. I just walked around the city, taking in the sights, and walked right passed the monster and didn't even notice. On my defense, it had been hidden in an ally, and I had been pretty lost in thought. Could have happened to anyone, right? Right? Anyway, it had followed me until it was nearly seven (and it having started at two in the afternoon, that's a long time.) and I was thinking about taking a trip to the Empire State Building (A.K.A Mount Olympus) when I had a 'spidy sense' moment, and turned around right as the mound of black fur pounced.

Ever been attacked by a truck sized dog with steak-knife teeth? No? Lucky. I had a second of panic before sinking into the cement. I than had another moment of panic when the monster followed me into the shadows.

"It's a hell hound," I think to myself as I materialize from another shadow onto the street. I look around and curse. "Stupid mortals, can't you see that I need to kill a monster? Why do you have be every where? Better question: Why can't I draw my sword without police being after me?" I quickly run down the street, then when I'm sure that no one will notice, I run into the wall.

I start running as soon as I can feel the sidewalk under my feet.

"Watch where your going kid!" I hear behind me, but I ignore it. I weave between people, ignoring more angry yells, and then I see it. The monster is running down the street, and some of the mortals are 'aww' -ing at it. _Aww-ing it._

"What do they see?" I wonder. The monster hasn't seen me yet, but it'll find me soon, or get bored and eat the mortals.

"Hey!" I make sure that the hell hound can hear me. It turns around and growls.

"Uh, come here...boy!" I start running in the other direction.

"Stupid," I mutter to myself as I- and we've caught up with real time. So, yeah I jumped into the tree. Don't ask me what the mortals saw, I don't know.

When I came out of the shadows, I realized that it was a lot darker than it should be.

"Where am I?" I wonder to myself. I can barely see anything, but what I do see is a foaming mouth growling at me maybe two feet away.

"Nice doggy," I say, slowly moving my hand toward my sword. the growl gets a little louder as I grasp the hilt.

"Three...Two...One..." I draw my sword, and quickly bring it down on the hounds head. Right before it disintegrates, the monster gets a good swipe at me. I feel it's claws cut my chest, then feel the blood flowing freely. The monsters yells a sound somewhere between a scream and a growl and then melts into the ground.

I see black spots in my eyes, and the last thing I see is lights tuning on in the distance.

* * *

**Nato Note**

**Here's chapter one, as promised! ~Nato (and I just realized that this chapter is pretty short too, but whatever)**


	3. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

"Where did you find him?"

"I wasn't the one that found him. A couple Gryffindors heard a scream, and ran out to see what it was. They say that it wasn't the boy who screamed."

"And they have know idea what happened him?"

"As far as I know, they're not sure."

I can hear people whispering, but I don't care. I'm right at the edge of waking or going back to sleep, and I want the latter. For the first time in a long while, I had a dreamless sleep, and I wanted to go back to the blissful blank.

"Well, the boy is lucky they found him. Ten minutes, not even that, and he would have been dead."

That part stuck in my mind. I almost died today- or is it tomorrow? On that thought, where am I? It all comes back to me, and suddenly all the bad stuff is in my mind. My whole upper body is aching, worse on the right side. I let out an involuntary moan and the whispers stop.

"Poor boy, he's probably in a lot of pain. Let me get him something..." Someone says. I hear them move around, and then pour something.

"Here, drink this." Someone puts a glass to my lips, and I open my eyes. A lady was standing over me, one hand holding the cup.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better," She has an accent-English maybe? Reluctantly I open my mouth and swallow the liquid. I make a face. I tastes nasty.

"Yuck," I say, coughing a little. She hands me a cup of water, and I drink it gratefully.

"It's better than what you could be feeling, trust me. We have a few questions." She turns to another lady I hadn't seen.

"The first, and most obvious, your name." The other lady says.

"Nico di Angelo. And yours is?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I am headmistress at this school." Professor McGonagall said. The name sound familiar. Where have I heard it?

"And this school is...?"

"All in good time. The next question, what happened?"

I paused for a minute. Could I trust these people?

"What happened when?"

"What happened when you got that nasty slash on your chest?"

"I...don't remember." I lie.

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"Just my name. And, well how to walk and talk and everything like that."

"All right. Madam Pomfrey, do you have anything for memory loss?" She said turning to the other lady. Again, the name sound familiar.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm out. The last bit went to James when he couldn't for the life of him remember who had completely wrecked the the hallway outside Filch's office while he was away after Peeves." Madam Pomfrey said. "I can have Professor Slughorn brew more,"

"Yes, tell him to start it." Madam Pomfrey walked out of...where ever this is.

"You're absolutely sure that you don't remember anything? Of where you used to be, what attacked you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Positive." I hope my face didn't give me away.

"Okay then, I guess we're done. When Madam Pomfrey sees you fit to leave the bed, we need to talk in my office. Privately."

I nodded in response, laying back on the bed as she started to leave.

"Wait!" I said and she turned. "Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Hogwarts?_ For the first time I wonder if I'm dreaming. Or hallucinating. Either would make sense.

"If I'm at Hogwarts, why haven't I received my letter?"

She almost cracks a smile. "How do you know you haven't, as you have forgotten everything, remember?" She turns and leaves.

* * *

**Nato Note**

**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews, chintz and pjoperson. **

**chintz: Thanks for reading the story! I'm a big PJO fan too (obviously) and HP. Now it's only 198 days 'till it's released! I'm glad you think it's good.**

**pjoperson: I'm glad you like it. I have a lot planed for it, if I can get the ideas into words. You know, I didn't really think about it, your right. Well, whatever. I'm not the best at this; I'm trying. **

**Sorry that this is another short chapter. If you guys have any ideas on who Nico should meet at Hogwarts, you can review or pm it to me. I think I know what house he's in (you may not think it's right, but I think it is), but you can say which house you think he should be in. **

**I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer, so here: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or any of their characters. (I'm probably going to have to make up house mates, but that'll be later in the story)**

**Also, I need a candy for the password to the headmasters office, so if you have an idea review or pm it to me. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! ~Nato**

**P.S. I am extremely sorry for any misspelled words and any grammar mistakes. **


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Disclaimer: I am neither Rick Riordan or J. K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or any of their characters.**

**Note: Ghirardelli is a brand of chocolate, and a very good one at that.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Can I leave now?" I ask.

"You sure you're not hurting?" Madam Pomfrey says.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Be careful, though. I don't want the stitches to come undone."

I hop off the bed and walk to the doorway before remembering that I have no idea where to go.

"Where's Professor McGonagall's office?"

"You walk down the hall, then turn left, then left again, the right, then left- oh I'll just take you."

"Thanks,"

She walked out the door, and I followed. Almost two days had passed since I woke up here, and this is the first time I've been outside the hospital wing. Hogwarts was even better than the way Madam Pomfrey and the random students who came into the hospital wing had described. The talking portraits, the drifting ghosts, the sounds of various magical activities, it was so different than camp.

It took quite a few minutes of walking down corridors, turning corners, and going up and down staircases to get to Professor McGonagall's office.

A gargoyle stood against what looked like solid wall, but when Madam Pomfrey said a password ("Ghirardelli"), the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside.

"Cool," I whispered to myself grinning.

"There you go. I have to get back to the hospital wing" She said.

"Thanks. Bye." I said and she walked off.

The stone staircase started to move, turning upward, and I jumped on. It stopped in front of a polished oak door. I knocked, and heard a voice reply to come in.

"Ah, Mr. di Angelo. So glad you could join me." Professor McGonagall was sitting at a big desk in the middle of the large, circular room. She motioned for me to sit in the chair opposite her and I obliged.

"So how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'd be a lot better with the truth, Mr. di Angelo."

So she had seen through it, the lie.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean. We're all a legacy here, us wizards. Descendants."

I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, you didn't think I knew, did you? It's a secret that only the headmaster-or headmistress-knows. We've long since thinned out to where you can't even call us that, a legacy. Do you know which god we descended from, Mr. di Angelo?"

Again, I didn't say anything.

"Fine, be that way. I know your secret and you know ours. I expect it to stay between us, all right?"

I nod in reply.

"If you are going to be staying at this school, you will need to be sorted into a house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Let me grab the hat." She stood up and walked over on of the many shelves along the walls. I hadn't noticed it before, but the shelves were crowded with silver instruments, some making weird noises, some emitting white smoke. Professor McGonagall walked back to the desk with a hat in her hand.

"Put it on."

"What?"

"It'll sort you into your house." She handed me the hat, and I reluctantly stuck it on my head.

_ Well, you're not a first year, now are you?_

I jumped when I heard the voice in my head. It was coming from the hat.

_Um, no I'm not. I'm fourteen._ It felt weird to talk to my head.

_I can hear your thoughts, you know. I can see into your mind (and can I say it is one of the most tangled mind I have ever seen.)_

_Er, thanks? Aren't you supposed to sort me?_

_In a hurry are you? Young folk these days, never patient. _

I heard it murmurer stuff about how I have 'quite weird thoughts' roaming around in my head, and how my mind is 'quite abnormal' before it yelled out...

* * *

**Nato Note**

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger (if you wish to call it that), I'm still pondering which house.**

**It's too little to say that you guys (and I'm saying that as a in 'you people' not just the boys) are that best! I go to bed with 5 reviews, and when I get on I have 9! **

**Thanks to pjoperson, Charmfeather, chintz, Leorocks5, lolly1010, and Guest for reviewing (and to everyone, even the un-named, that read this story)  
**

**pjoperson: I'm glad you like it!  
**

**Charmfeather: Yeah, it's going to take a turn I don't think anyone will see coming, but everyone has thought about.**

**chintz: I have the numbers embedded in my mind, each day going down one. Thanks!  
**

**Leorocks5: That's a good one, I just wanted someone to say Ghirardelli.  
**

**lolly1010: It's one year after the epilogue at the end of Deathly Hallows. Yeah, those are the houses I'm going between, it's just that I could see him in either. He could go to the Underworld and see , maybe I should have used one of those, I just like saying (and typing) Ghirardelli.  
**

**Guest: Thanks! **

**You must all be thinking I have obsession with Ghirardelli, but I don't. (my obsession's with Werther's)**

**Thanks for reading! ~Nato**

**P.S. Sorry for any misspelled words and any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
